Generally, a contact center is staffed with agents who serve as an interface between an organization, such as a company, and outside entities, such as customers. For example, human sales agents at contact centers may assist customers in making purchasing decisions and may receive purchase orders from those customers. Similarly, human support agents at contact centers may assist customers in resolving issues with products or services provided by the organization. Interactions between contact center agents and outside entities (customers) may be conducted by voice (e.g., telephone calls or voice over IP or VoIP calls), video (e.g., video conferencing), text (e.g., emails and text chat), or through other media.
Quality monitoring in contact centers refers to the process of evaluating agents and ensuring that the agents are providing sufficiently high quality service or meeting service standards. Generally, a quality monitoring process will monitor the performance of an agent by evaluating the interactions that the agent participated in for events such as whether the agent was polite and courteous, whether the agent was efficient, and whether the agent proposed the correct solutions to resolve a customer's issue.